Is that my baby?
by storywriter13
Summary: Does Kat find out that Ronnie has Tommy? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is where Kat finds Tommy and Ronnie doesn't know whether to lie or tell the truth.

"You ok, Kat? You haven't got up from bed all day." Alfie Moon asked, staring at his wife in bed and taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm fine, just tired." Kat sat up and read yesterdays newspaper before throwing it on the floor. She put her slippers on and walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

"You're still sad about Tommy, aren't you?" Alfie sighed and he kissed his wife.

"Right, I'm gonna have a shower and going to see Ronnie's baby." Kat didn't even finish her cup of tea.

Meanwhile, Ronnie had just fed James(or Tommy), and was changing his nappy. Tommy started crying.

"Oh, I know you want to be with your real mother..." Ronnie sighed and put Tommy over her shoulder. "Ssh, now. There there."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ronnie put Tommy in his cot and answered the door. It was Kat.

"Hiya, I brought some flowers for James," Kat smiled. "Maybe we could chat, you know, as friends?"

"Um, sure." Ronnie smiled and let Kat in. Relax, she won't recognise her own baby Ronnie thought.

Kat went to the cot and picked the baby. That's strange, he looks exactly like my baby. Kat thought. She looked behind his ear and he had a freckle just like Tommy.

"Ronnie, is there something you're not telling me?" Kat turned and stared at Ronnie.

"Um, well..." Ronnie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, this is your baby." Ronnie burst into tears. "My baby died and I've been wanting to be a mother so badly, no one would help! I went to your room at the Vic and since there was no one there I swapped the babies! I didn't know what I was doing!" Ronnie sat down on the sofa.

Kat felt sorry for her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, love." She sat down next to Ronnie and put her arm round Ronnie. "I think you'll need to tell everyone the truth."

Ronnie nodded. "I know."

That evening at the Vic...

Kat was serving drinks and saw Ronnie come through the Vic with Tommy.

"Listen everyone. I have a confession to make." Ronnie cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "This baby I am holding now is not James. It's Kat and Alfie's baby Tommy."

Everyone gasped.

"My baby, James, died on New Years Day." Ronnie could feel tears. "No one would help. Everyone was too busy drunk and cheering. I went through to the back of the Vic and went upstairs. I didn't know what I was doing. I heard Tommy, his crying. No one was there. I thought I'd take him home with me for a bit. But as I saw Jack, I couldn't tell him his baby was dead. So I kept the baby. I couldn't stop crying because of the awful thing I'd done. Please forgive me."

Kat smiled at Ronnie and took Tommy. "Hello, little Tommy. You're home." Kat kissed Tommy.

Alfie had his mouth open. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Leaver her alone, she was upset about her baby." Kat said to Alfie. "We've got our baby back, that's all that matters."

"Ronnie."

Ronnie turned around to see that Jack was standing there. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, babe, it's fine." Jack hugged Ronnie. "We could adopt, y'know."

"No, I'm not taking anyone elses baby ever again." Ronnie wiped her tears away.

"Get her out of my pub." Alfie said.

"Leave her alone." Kat handed Tommy to Alfie.

"I don't want her anywhere near this baby." Alfie was looking at Ronnie.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go." Jack lead Ronnie out of the Vic.

Back at Ronnie's house.

Ronnie grabbed her pink suitcase and opened it. She grabbed clothes from her wardrobe. "I'm moving to Ibiza. There's no place for me here."

"Ron, don't do this!" Jack tried to stop her. "I don't want you to go."

"Then come with me, Jack." Ronnie persuaded. "Cos for one thing, I'm not staying here. People will glare at me and whisper behind my back."

Ronnie zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her passport and put it in her bag. "Where's my coat?" Ronnie put her purple coat on and dragged her suitcase along the floor. "Goodbye, Jack. I love you." Ronnie snogged Jack. "I will always."

Then Ronnie left her house and got a taxi to the airport.

Jack started to cry. "Ronnie."

Will Ronnie really leave Walford or will Jack go with her?


End file.
